


The Drunkard Clown

by remanth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: drunkard clown, thanos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Thor meet with Loki in the hopes he can share information about their new enemy, Thanos</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunkard Clown

“Ah, I see the drunkard clown is back,” Loki sneered through the clear walls of his prison at his visitors. “Where’s your suit though? The red and gold are perfect accompaniments to the glass of alcohol in your hand. Really shows you for the clown you are.”

“You know, I resent that,” Tony Stark said lightly, rolling his eyes. “Hot rod red is an awesome color.”

“Are you here to try and talk me to death again?” Loki asked as he settled down into a chair. He picked up a book and idly leafed through it, the picture of complete, uncaring calm. “I think I’ll pass today, if you don’t mind.”

“We need your help, brother,” Thor said through clenched teeth. He wore a complicated expression, resignation, hope, and worry mingling in his eyes.

“Here we go again,” Loki laughed, sitting back in his chair and draping one arm over the back. “You asked for my help once before. All it got me was stabbed on an alien world. Why should I help you now?”

“I’ve got one word for you,” Tony cut in before Thor could say anything, stepping closer to the clear wall. “Thanos.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed as Tony spoke, a thread of fear in them. He still projected an air of uncaring calm but there was something more furtive in him now, a hunching of his shoulders and a drawing in of his limbs that spoke of running and hiding. Barely there but enough that Tony could see. Especially as he’d been watching for Loki’s reaction. Every Asgardian who’d heard the name had reacted with fear, anger, or a mix of both. It made Tony wonder why. And then he remembered that there was someone they could speak to, who might know more than they did. If he was willing to share.

“If Thanos is your enemy, pray for a quick death,” Loki finally said, struggling to keep his voice calm. “You, however, may be lucky to be turned into his jester, clown. It is a better fate than most of his enemies meet.”

“We need to know about him, what he can do, whether he has an army, what weapons he might have,” Tony continued, ignoring the jibe for the moment. “You spent time with him. You know what he wants, what his plans are, and how he’s prepared for it.”

“I do,” Loki nodded. Then he shrugged. “But I don’t feel like sharing today. Come back tomorrow. Maybe then.”

“We’re in no mood for games, Loki,” Thor snapped, stepping towards the wall and pushing Tony out of the way. He glared at Loki who merely looked back with a supremely uninterested expression. “Tell us what we want to know.”

“Why?” Loki asked, shrugging again. “What do I gain in telling you? Thanos is your enemy. Death is coming. That is enough for you.”

Tony put a hand on Thor’s shoulder and pulled him away. They stepped down the hallway, far enough that they could talk without Loki overhearing. Loki pretended nonchalance, paging through his book again, but Tony could see his eyes flick over to them every once in a while. He was fairly certain he was burning with curiosity over what they were saying. Still, Tony wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of hearing what he and Thor were talking about.

“What does he want?” Tony asked without preamble. “I don’t think we’re going to get any information without offering something in return. So?”

“Freedom, of course,” Thor said, glancing back at his brother. “Not that we’re going to grant that. Other than his freedom, more space possibly, more books. Loki has ever wanted to be respected and have power. Here in this cell, he has neither.”

“So with freedom out of the picture, what are you or Odin willing to offer him?” Tony asked. When Thor started to shake his head, Tony squeezed the hand still on his shoulder. “No, listen. We need the information he has. If Thanos is as terrifying as he seems to think, we need to know what he’s capable of. You saw his face. He was _scared_.”

“Yes and I have not seem Loki afraid many times before,” Thor said thoughtfully, rubbing at his chin. “I don’t know that Odin would offer him anything but I would. No telling if he’ll accept though.”

“We can only try,” Tony said bracingly, a flash of hope running through them. Thanos might be their most dangerous enemy yet and they had no idea how to defeat him. Yet. Maybe this would change all that. “Come on, let’s go talk to him again.”

“Back again I see,” Loki remarked when they stopped outside his cell again. “I have no desire for your japes today clown. Go away.”

“You want your freedom, don’t you Loki?” Thor asked. “What if I was able to grant you a measure of it in return for your information?”

“Ah freedom,” Loki sighed, raising his hands expansively to take in his cell. “What use would I have for freedom when I have this lovely room to stay in?”

“Stop playing games,” Thor growled. “A measure of freedom for your information. What say you?”

“I say good luck with Thanos,” Loki hissed angrily, leaning forward in his chair. His eyes flashed with anger and his lips drew back from his teeth in a grimace. “I know what you face and I know your end. Good luck, _brother_. May you rot outside the gates of Valhalla when Thanos claims your life. And you, drunkard clown, remember what I said about playing the jester. It will be a fate better than any other that you face.”

“Let’s go,” Tony said, shoulders slumping a bit as the flare of hope faded away and died. He pulled on Thor’s arm when the other man made no move and managed to pull him away from Loki’s cell. Mocking laughter followed them down the hall and up the stairs. Whatever they were going to do, it would have to be without Loki’s information. Tony swallowed hard as he thought about the coming battle. This may be the one that takes them all out and he wasn’t sure he was prepared for that. Or for surviving, which felt like a worse fate. The mocking laughter never stopped and followed Tony throughout his dreams from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible with tags, so if there are any tags you feel I should add, please let me know.


End file.
